


Always Remember to Lock the Door

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kirkland brothers, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Peter’s threats were lost on Arthur, who was much more interested in what Alfred was doing to him and how he could escalate it further."





	Always Remember to Lock the Door

Arthur woke up sore that morning, and he squirmed a little in his discomfort, finding that it was near impossible to move because of something holding him in place. He opened his eyes a tad and then closed them again in contentment.

He snuggled closer to Alfred, who shifted and let out a sleep-addled groan. Arthur smiled to himself as he whispered against Alfred’s neck.

“Good morning.”

Alfred shifted some more, and Arthur could imagine that he was also realizing where he was, but then Alfred relaxed.

“Mornin’, sweetheart.”

Arthur tilted his head, blindly searching out Alfred’s mouth and letting out a soft moan when their lips met.

They’d basically been boyfriends since the day they met when Arthur was six and Alfred was five, but they hadn’t made it official until about ten years later, which came as a surprise to exactly no one. After being together in an official manner for a couple of years and after talking about it for a while, they decided to consummate their relationship.

Waking up in bed with Alfred after having sex with him was quite a different experience than all the sleepovers they’d had over the years, but it was a sensation that Arthur was looking forward to experiencing more and more in the future.

They continued to exchange lazy, languid kisses as they caressed each other, and although he was slightly startled when there was a knock at his door, he quickly settled back into kissing Alfred.

“Hey, Arthur! Mom’s got breakfast waiting for you!”

Arthur chose to ignore his younger brother in favor of continuing to kiss Alfred, and he wondered if while his family was distracted downstairs with breakfast if he and Alfred could have an encore of the night before. He tested the waters by rocking his hips against Alfred’s, and he was answered with a moan and Alfred returning the favor.

“Jerk Arthur! You better hurry up or I’ll drag you out of bed!”

Peter’s threats were lost on Arthur, who was much more interested in what Alfred was doing to him and how he could escalate it further.

Of course, the smart thing to do when you decide to have sex with your boyfriend for the first time would be to lock your door so no one could walk in on you.

Unfortunately, Arthur had been so caught up in what they were going to do the night before that he hadn’t had that forethought.

Which meant that the door slammed open, making both Arthur and Alfred snap their eyes wide open and sit up to see Peter standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

“Ugh, gross!” He took off down the hallway, but Arthur could easily hear him yelling as he ran. “Mom! Arthur and Alfred are naked in there!”

Their reaction was instantaneous, with both of them falling out of the bed as they scrambled for the clothes that had been thrown about the room. Going out the front door was out of the question, so Alfred opened Arthur’s window and started to step out. He paused and turned back, giving Arthur a smile.

“I’ll call you in a little bit.”

Arthur nodded, and they shared one last kiss before Alfred jumped to the ground and took off across the yard. Arthur heard Alistair before he saw him, and Alfred picked up the pace as Alistair ran after him. Arthur sighed and closed his window.

He trudged down the stairs, finding only his mother at the table, and he slid into his seat trying to act as casual as possible.

While there was a scuffle with the other members of his family apparently yelling and chasing after Alfred, Arthur’s mother placed a cup of tea in front of him and gave him a knowing look.

“Darling, I know this was inevitable, but do remember to lock your door next time so your impressionable younger brother doesn’t see, hmm? Invite Alfred for breakfast next time, too.”

Arthur nearly choked on his tea in response.


End file.
